Una verdadera Uzumaki
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Boruto le ha explicado a su hermana lo que debe hacer para convertirse en una verdadera Uzumaki, y Himawari no está dispuesta a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. ¡Ella también es igual de genial que su padre y su hermano mayor! */ -Tu ya eres una verdadera Uzumaki, Hima-chan/*


**Queridas lectoras y lectores~**

 **Ya sé que llevaba un par de días subiendo fics seguidos, pero resulta que tengo una familia empeñada en que la playa está para tomar el sol y no quedarse en el apartamento escribiendo y fangirleando todo el día... Por no decir que solo tenemos un portátil y las peleas por tenerlo en mi poder son casi a muerte (?)**

 **Bueno, quitando las excusas, ¡os traigo un nuevo fic! Esta vez más centrado en Himawari, ya que algunos lectores me habéis preguntado por un fic con esta adorable Uzumaki x3 Al principio dudé cómo hacerlo, pero creo que con esto he podido ahondar en la relación de los dos hijos de Naruto y su verdadero vicio por el ramen.**

 **Disfrutad de la lectura ^^**

* * *

Los dos pequeños Uzumaki habían aprovechado esa mañana para salir a jugar juntos. Su padre continuaba -para variar-, en su oficina hasta arriba de papeleo, y su madre había marchado hacía poco al mercado para comprar comida.

En ese momento Himawari caminaba agarrada de la mano de su hermano, tarareando una melodía irreconocible para Boruto. La pequeña peliazul estaba muy feliz, ¡ese día iba a convertirse en una verdadera Uzumaki! Sí señor, su increíble hermano mayor le había explicado cómo hacerlo, y ella, como digna hija de su padre, había aceptado el reto.

.

Después de una pequeña caminata desde su casa, durante la cual pararon varias veces para saludar a algún vecino o discutir con algún compañero -al menos Boruto-, llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi y Ayame los recibieron con una amplia sonrisa.

-Ohayo, Hima-chan, Boruto-kun -saludó la joven-. ¿Habéis venido a por ramen?

-¡Claro que sí, Ayame-nee-chan! -respondió el hiperactivo rubio mientras ayudaba a su hermana a sentarse en uno de los taburetes altos- ¡Queremos dos especiales de Naruto 'ttebasa!

Con las dos manos ocupadas en la cocina, Teuchi soltó una carcajada amistosa.

-¿Estáis seguro, chicos? -preguntó todavía sonriendo-. No tengo duda de que tú puedas tragar semejante cantidad de ramen, Boruto, pero quizá sería mejor un bol normal de ramen para Himawari, ¿no crees?

La niña plantó las manos encima de la mesa y se estiró todo lo que pudo, haciendo un mohín adorable, que más que asustar daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla.

-¡Ie! -dijo enfadada-. ¡Yo quiero un especial con el nombre de mi otôsan también!

-Demo... -empezó a decir Ayame.

-¡Quiero un especial de Naruto!

Himawari se había cruzado de brazos, a punto de empezar un berrinche. Boruto sonrió nerviosamente; sabía de primera mano que su hermana pequeña siempre conseguía lo que se proponía, tarde o temprano.

-Está bien, está bien... -acabó por suspirar la cocinera-. Pero luego no te quejes si te duele el estómago.

La menor de los Uzumaki sonrió ampliamente y agarró unos palillos de la mesa para atacar el enorme bol de ramen que le acababan de plantar delante. Ella también era una aficionada al ramen, pero admitía que siempre necesitaba ayuda de su padre o hermano -ayuda que nunca tardaba en llegar-, para acabarse el plato. ¡Pero esa vez no sería así! Su hermano mayor le había dicho que si era una verdadera Uzumaki debía ser capaz de acabarse el especial ella sola, ¡y ella era una verdadera Uzumaki!

* * *

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, Boruto abría con dificultad la puerta de su casa. A la espalda cargaba con una empachada (llena) Himawari que no paraba de gemir y quejarse de su dolor de tripa.

-Nii-chan, te odio -musitaba con lágrimas a punto de caer, ¡aquella idea tonta había sido suya!

Aquellas palabras partieron el corazoncito del pequeño rubio.

-No digas eso, Hima-chan -le suplicó mientras la sentaba en la entrada y le quitaba los zapatos- ¡Ya verás como dentro de un rato se te ha pasado, dattebasa!

La peliazul volvió a quejarse, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, ¡se sentía como si pesara una tonelada más!

-Llévame a la cama, nii-chan -pidió rodeando su cuello con las manos.

Boruto, incapaz de decir que no a esos ojos azules y brillantes -su hermana realmente acabaría estando malcriada-, la cogió en brazos con esfuerzo y empezó a recorrer el salón. Entonces una voz llegó desde la cocina.

-¿Boruto, Himawari? -era su madre- ¿Ya estáis en casa?

-H-hai, okaasan -respondió el rubio mientras que su hermana emitía otro gemido.

Ese fue el momento decisivo en el que Hinata se asomó a verlos; su hija callada y su hijo tartamudeando. Algo iba mal. La estampa con la que se tomó fue tanto digna de foto como de castigo.

-Boruto, ¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?

-Mi barriga... -gimió la menor.

-Creo que ha comido más ramen del que debía 'ttebasa -explicó ante la mirada de su madre-. ¡Pero no ha sido mi culpa, dattebasa!

La matriarca Hyuuga suspiró, solo a sus hijos se les ocurriría ir al puesto de Ichiraku a las once de la mañana, justo después de haber desayunado en casa. Bueno, a ellos y al que les había heredado ese vicio, su marido.

Se acercó a los dos niños y tomó a la menor en brazos, acariciando en el proceso la cabellera rubia de Boruto. No podía enfadarse con ninguno si una mostraba una cara de dolor y el otro de culpabilidad -pese a sus palabras-.

-Está bien, Hima-chan -tranquilizó a su hija mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda-. Vamos a tumbarte en la cama, ¿vale? -luego miró a su hijo-. Boruto, ¿crees que puedes acabar de guardar la compra de la cocina?

El rubio, al no recibir regañina alguna, asintió con energía y salió corriendo a hacer lo que su madre le había pedido.

.

En la habitación de Himawari, Hinata arropó su hija para que no pasase frío y le besó en la frente.

-No tenías que haber comido tanto, Himawari -le replicó con la peor mirada que fue capaz de poner.

-Demo, okaasan... -bostezó la pequeña mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando-. Yo solo quería... ser... una verdadera... Uzumaki como otôsan...

La Hyuuga parpadeó sorprendida ante aquellas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por ello, su hija ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo. Tendría que interrogar entonces a Boruto.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, a Himawari ya no le dolía la tripa. Se frotó los párpados para desperezarse y entonces cayó en cuenta de que al lado de su cama había alguien. Se lanzó sobre él con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Otôsan!

El rubio correspondió el abrazo, pero luego la apartó para mostrarle una mirada de réplica.

-Hima-chan, tu madre me ha dicho que hoy has llegado con dolor de estómago a casa -le dijo con tono de molestia- ¿Por qué comiste tanto ramen si sabes que con un bol pequeño te basta?

La ojiazul hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Porque yo también quiero ser una verdadera Uzumaki!

A Naruto esa respuesta le dejó con los ojos abiertos. También le había preguntado a Hinata si sabía qué había pasado, pero su mujer había callado alegando que era algo que debía averiguar él solo. Ahora sabía por qué.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Hima-chan?

-Fue nii-chan quien me lo dijo -explicó la pequeña sentándose sobre las rodillas de su padre-. Que cuando él tenía mi edad lo llevaste a Ichiraku para que demostrara que era un Uzumaki comiendo un especial de Naruto. ¡Y yo también quería demostrar que soy una Uzumaki como tú y onii-chan!

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces. Se acordaba de aquello; hacía un par de años había retado a su hijo mayor a comer un especial a su nombre, pero aquello había sido una broma. Suspiró cansado y terminó por sonreír. Cogió a su hija en brazos y se levantó de la silla que había junto a la cama de la pequeña.

-Pero tú no necesitas demostrar nada, Hima-chan -le dijo a la niña-. ¡Ya eres una verdadera Uzumaki, dattebayo!

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -respondió el rubio riendo- ¿Eres mi hija, no?

-¡Hai!

Naruto depositó un beso en la mejilla y echó a andar hacia el comedor; Himawari había pasado durmiendo hasta la hora de la cena.

-Otôsan -le llamó la pequeña.

-¿Sí, Hima-chan?

-Al final pude terminar el especial con tu nombre.

El Hokage sonrió. Esa era su niña.

* * *

 **¿Me quedó bien? Yo creo que me ha quedado adorable x3 He tratado de mezclar el orgullo de la pequeña Uzumaki con su extremo nivel de adorabilidad y ha salido esto, cosa que no creo que esté tan mal (?)**

 **Sin embargo, la decisión es vuestra~ Ya tengo otro fic en mente con esta enana Uzumaki y el resto de la familia, que espero poder empezar a escribir hoy mismo, si ninguna persona (léase hermana) me quita el portátil -3-**

 **Ya sabéis como va la cosa, chicos: Ahora me dejáis un review bonito, me lanzáis un tomate para que se lo regale a Sasuke, le dáis a favoritos, a follow, me regaláis un patito de hule, un póster de Kakashi tamaño real... ¡Darle un poco a la imaginación! Yo aprecio todo lo que me echen (excepto los garbanzos, el brócoli, las setas...) Meh, seguro que acertáis con algo que no sea comida xD**

 **Nos leemos, ¡y hasta la próxima! ~**


End file.
